Wooing kin is complex matter
by reineve
Summary: Based on Spice!, with a twist. Len decides to give up on his girlfriends before it's too late, but will it change anything?
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen messages, unread, and not even one from Rin.

Just knowing that was enough. I tossed my new yellow mobile carelessly onto the sofa. I was too tired to care about the others. If it wasn't Miku, then it was Meiko. If it wasn't from the both of them, then it must be from the other girls.

I fell onto my soft single bed, not bothering to take off my jacket and scarf, or heck, even my bag, and closed my eyes.

Rin.

I missed her. The house felt empty without her. I bet that she was somewhere out there, laughing her ass off at Kaito and eating ice cream. Thinking about Kaito makes my blood boil. No, no Kaito. Only Rin.

Reluctantly, I picked up my phone and sat on the couch, thinking of something to write.

_Hey, Rin. When are you coming back?_

…She'd tease me for this. No way am I baiting her with this. Backspace.

_Rin, do you want to go out later?_

…Too random. Backspaceeeee. What about something more truthful?

_Rin, it's boring without you around. Come backkk. D:_

…No way am I begging! And it sounds like something Rin would write. Definitely not Len Kagamine.

Frustrated, I threw my phone somewhere to the other side of the bed, sank down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"Len?"

I blinked; vision blurred, and reached out towards the blonde towards me. I pulled her onto the couch with me, and hugged her tightly.

"Rin, I want to tell you something…"

"Oh? What is so important?"

Suddenly, my vision cleared. It was Neru. She smiled seductively and licked her lips, towering above me, "What you are saying better be worth more than my mobile phone bills."

I gulped, and immediately pushed her off.

"Sorry, Neru! It's nothing much!"

I hopped and dashed out of my room, leaving a protesting Neru behind. However, just as I reached my front door, the bell rang. Strange. I never gave my address to anyone. Was it Rin? Slightly frustrated, I swung the door open, and was prepared to reprimand Rin. However, what I did not expect was Luka and Miku at my door, bickering, and Meiko, glaring at me with her normally friendly brown eyes.

"Len, what is the meaning of this? Were you three-timing us?"

I could feel my throat going dry at this very moment. Before I could say anything, I was captured from behind. It was Neru.

Oh shit.

"Len?" A soft voice spoke up questioningly, and I snapped from weariness and pent-up frustrations.

"Yes! Three-timing, four-timing or a million-timing! Whatever you call it! Just get out of my house for today and let me sleep!" I didn't want to deal with them today. I just wanted to sleep and see Rin later.

A petite figure pushed past the girls in the front door, and my anger immediately went to the back of my mind, replaced by horror.

"R-Rin?"

I didn't know whether her expression was that of anger, horror or disappointment. Perhaps it was all three.

"I can expla-"

She didn't seem to hear anything I said, and she ran away, likely frightened by this other side of me she had not seen.

I dropped to my knees. Further. The distance between her and myself is so much more greater now. Did I ever had a chance in the first place? I rubbed my eyes, and was surprised to find moisture on my fingers.

Tears. I was crying.

"You don't need her. You deserve better. You have us."

Arms slithered around me possessively, and husky voices surrounded me, but I didn't notice them. I didn't care about them. I didn't want sex. I wanted love.

I screamed.

"RIN!"

* * *

When I woke up, a little perspiration soaked the back of my shirt, probably due to the number of layers I wore.

I looked up at the clock. Seven. It was three hours since I came back. That nightmare took three hours to play itself out.

Thank goodness it was a nightmare. I shuddered at the thought of it becoming real, and I immediately took my phone.

Even if I could never get her, even if I am her brother and have absolutely no chance with her, I didn't want to hurt her.

I messaged a break-up message, and forwarded it to all my girlfriends and closed my phone. They were going to hate me for it on Monday, and I don't care.

Rin…

I closed my eyes, and fell into deep slumber again.

…Or at least I was going to, when a large object bombarded itself onto me on the tiny couch. I yelped, and the UFO giggled.

"Hey, I'm back!"

I sat up immediately, and grinned.

"Welcome back, Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've never seen anyone more...amazingly insane than you. Other than Taito, I WOA-"

I am regretting it. I am now regretting every second of it. Every second of having to sit out in this roller coaster that turned a 360 every blasted minute.

The people behind me screamed in horror. The people in the front screamed in terror.

But the blonde girl beside myself screamed in _pure delight._

She whooped as the roller coaster made another turn. Every turn it was taking, my stomach was taking the toll, but I well deserved it. After all, I was the one who suggested that we spend some 'sibling time' somewhere, and I suggested a theme park. I never knew how much tolerance Rin had accumulated for these things, until just now. We had been re-queueing for this particular ride for the past four times, and it was the most extreme ride in the park. And we had to queue up right after I ate a full meal.

"Len? What's wrong? Why are you being so silent? Oi, Len. Dashing young man. Slave driver. Shou-"

"I'm not a shout-" I cupped my hand over my mouth, feeling the sick bile crawling up my throat. Rin looked at me, worried, and she pointed to the hot dog stand and herself. I hastily nodded, hand still over mouth, and ran to the nearest washroom.

Thankfully, there weren't many people. I puked unrecognisable stuff out, and washed up, sighing, before turning up to the mirror to check myself. I can't help it. I had this habit ever since...Shit.

Then I spotted a familiar blue, along with his trademark sky-blue scarf.

Kaito.

He's at the other end of the washroom, where there were small tables to do who-knows-what. I was real lucky that he couldn't see me from where he was. I should just lead Rin and bail out of the park...

"Len!"

Okay, maybe not as lucky as I thought myself to be. I sighed, and turned around to face him, putting up the false grin, laughing, "Hey, Kaito, I never expected to meet you here."

He was a good teacher. He didn't force his opinions on us like most other teachers in school. He even hung out with students. I would've been on good terms with him, with him being an easy target for teasing and a person who easily takes those jokes and forgives in a heartbeat. But he was my enemy in the battle for love. For Rin's affections.

He smiled softly, and adjusted his long scarf, looking a little fidgety. His voice was a little soft when he spoke,"I never did too. Rin told me that she was spending some time with you, so I thought that I would probably spend some time with my family as well. I never imagined that we would end up meeting again."

I didn't want to, but being the nice and considerate person I am..."Do you want to join me and Rin for dinner later? She'll probably be totally ecstatic to see your face."

Kaito chuckled and shook his head, what looked like thoughtfulness plastered on his face,"She's spending too much time with me recently. It's better she gets some time to spread her wings and breath a little fresh air. You'll be inviting a crowd if you invite me anyway. Kaiko likes your company, and Akaito'll manage to somehow get the rest of my family into this."

Kaiko, the shy petite girl who looked so much alike her brother? I could deal.

Akaito, his party animal personality would end up with someone embarrassing themselves unintentionally, like getting drunk, or insane dares. I exhaled in relief quietly at Kaito's rejection.

Taito. I shuddered, and was very glad he did not accept it. Very, very glad.

I faked a disappointed smile, and waved as we parted at the door of the washroom.

I stared after the clumsy blue figure who disappeared further into the sea of humanity, feeling a little low. I spun around after I couldn't see him anymore, and bumped into a familiar female. A familiar blond. I looked up from the ground, and was about to happily address her, when I realised that I had been anticipating the wrong blond. The wrong girl.

I was sorely mistaken about who she was.

She was not Rin Kagamine.

She was Akita Neru.

...Damn.

The lopsided pigtail, the repetitive clicking of the phone keys. There was no mistake.

In addition, there was those brows furrowed in concentration. Neru then gave a final press on a button on the phone, and dropped her phone. The lanyard stopped the phone in mid-plunge, letting it hang safely, swinging like a pendulum, almost similar to bungee jumping. It was hypnotising, but her voice broke my trance. I knew that Akita Neru rarely stopped staring at her phone, and when she finally did, it was usually something serious.

...Or something _bad_.

"Leb Kagamine. Regarding your last sms, I want answers. Now."


End file.
